Gambling with the Devil
by elkinsbest
Summary: After the events in Devil's Trap Sam is left to deal with the after math.
1. Chapter 1

Gambling with the Devil

CHAPTER 1: amnesia

JOHN'S POV

My first breath of consciousness was met with the static of a radio. I began to feel the pain in my head surging down my spine. Where was I? What happened? Who am I! As I opened my eyes and darkness faded away, I glanced around, and was met with a disturbing scene. There were two young men, within their twenties, with no signs of life. I began to turn around in my seat when I noticed that the one in the back seat looked strangely familiar. I was swiftly taken away from these thoughts with the stirring of the man next to me.

SAM'S POV

My first thought was 'DEAN?' but no words came from my mute tongue. I was about to attempt again when I heard a voice full of confusion.

"Who are you?... Why am I here?" I could not believe what I was hearing from my father sitting next to me.

"Dad it's me, Sam."

"Sam? Sam who...what?" It was obvious that Dad was suffering from amnesia but at least he was breathing and alert.

"DEAN! Dude can you here me?" Silence was thrown abruptly back at me with nothing-not even a whimper. Panic swept over me as I attempted to turn around. I had to fight back the darkness from the pain circulating through my body.

"What are you doing? Tell me what's going on?" Dad asked without any concern for Dean.

"Shut up! That would be your son lying unconscious in the back seat!"

"My...I have a son?" Dad shifted in his seat and looked back at his son. Tears began in his eyes as his brain registered that if that was his son, he could very well be dead.

" YEAH! AND I'M YOUR SON TOO! GOD, DAD DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT HAS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Now, I began shouting at nearly the top of my lungs. My body began to shake and tremble with anger. _God, I should have killed you when I had the chance!_


	2. Chapter 2

GAMBLING WITH THE DEVIL

CHAPTER 2:

JOHN'S POV

I only flinched a little when the doctor pulled the glass out of my lower right arm, but it still hurt like hell. When he was finished he allowed me to walk down to my 'so called son's' room. Room 494. I walked through the open door to only find Sam sitting on the edge, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. I stopped when I saw his red puffy eyes and tear stained checks.

" Dean's dead," he said.

"I.. I.. I..." I had no idea what to say, "I'm sorry..."

" That's all you can say?" By now, Sam was standing with his hands balled in to fists, "That's all you can say after what had happened. You watched your oldest son die and you can't even remember? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Sam, I..."

" You are so obsessed with killing this demon that it costs Dean his life! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Do you even care? Mom wouldn't have wanted this; neither would Jess!"

"Sam, I don't even Know these people."

" What about mom, huh? She's supposed to be reason for still living, to 'avenge' her death!"

"I was knocked up side the head a little to hard and you expect me to even know what you keep screaming at me for! Hell, I don't even know if your really my son, let alone that other man!"

"How can you even say that?" Sam had tears rolling down his check, "If you really cared about us, you'd be able to remember."

"I'm sorry" That was all I could say.

SAM'S POV

The funeral seemed like an eternity. I stood on one side of the grave; dad on the other as Dean's lifeless body was lowered in a casket in to the deep grave below the concrete head stone next to mom's. My eyes swelled with tears has the dirt was knocked into the hole. I was never going to see my big bro again. As much as I hated his smirk, I would give any thing to see it one last time.

"Hey" Dad was now standing next to me, " You wanna go grab some lunch. Maybe talk some things over? Maybe you can fill me in on my life."

God, I whish Dean was here. He knows more about dad then I ever will. "Sure." I turned and began walking towards the black f-150, the rental car. The impala, Dean's most prized possession, was sitting in a near by junk yard. I guess I'll began saving up my cash to fix it. Just a small favor for Dean.

JOHN'S POV

"So, this demon thing, killed my wife Mary, your girlfriend Jess, and my oldest son Dean?"I was still confused on this whole demon hunting thing. It still seemed like it was more like horror story than the real thing.

"Almost. It did kill Mom and Jess, but just almost killed Dean. The autopsy report said it was the car crash that, well, finished the job." Sam looked down at the table as he said this.

"Right...so how did Dean feel about all this–I mean the demon and all?"

"Honestly, it was his life but for a different way. Dean did it for you and me and for anyone else in our situation."

I began to feel a little uneasy talking about all of this since I really didn't feel like Dean's father or Sam's for that matter. On the other hand something deep down was forcing me to learn the truth. That maybe Sam's not crazy and all this is true.

DEAN'S POV (in limbo)

I'm dead...I have to be. I was no longer among the living, as some like to say. Whiteness surrounded me, and that was pretty much it. To be honest, it wasn't half bad, but sadly no Metallica.

"So, I'm dead. Really? Man!" Right about that time I see a medium sized, sleazy looking man with slicked back hair. He looked all cocky with a cigar hanging out of his mouth and his little a pin striped suit.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Lucifer."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DEAN'S POV

"Lucifer, dude, let's just say the devil."

" Something like that." A smirk spread across his face.

Great not only am I dead, but I'm in hell! I told Sammy this would happen. Well, at least I'll get a nice tan.

"So, what do you want? Come to steal my soul, Buddy? Come on I don't have all day. Can't you tell I have so much to do in this..._white room?" _As I smarted off, like normally, 'Lucifer' just smiled right back. That little son of a bitch.

"I'm not here to 'steal your soul.' It's already been sold. Don't be so shocked, you knew it came with the gig, as you call it."

I'm dreaming. I have to be. Right now, I'm in a hospital with hot nurses all around me.

"Your not in a hospital. The hot nurses aren't coming."

Great, he's reading my thoughts! Could my day get any worse.

"Yes, it can."

"Oh! So what are you gonna do. Bore me to death with your 'white room'? Yeah. Fun."

" Actually, I'm going to pay _Sammy _a little visit!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You don't."

My last conscious thought was, DAMN IT, before all went black.

SAM'S POV

The drive back to the hotel was silent. There was nothing to talk about without Dean. Dad barely understood the demon situation, and there was no way he was ready to hunt again. When we arrived at the hotel I decided to take care of the rooms since Dad was a little fuzzy on the credit card scams. We were both tired from the funeral, so we both decided to check in for the night.

"_Sammy. Oh Sammy._ _Come here Sammy!" _

_I opened my eyes at the disturbing voice. I glanced around. Why the hell am I back in the impala? I looked back over my seat and gasped at what I saw. Dean, just like the night of the crash, unconscious, head propped against the door, and blood._

" _Like the view?" I spun around to see a man in a pin striped suit and slicked back hair._

"_So what's life like without Deany boy here?_" _The man said while patting Dean on the head._

"_What do you want? Why are you in my dreams?" I said as the man leaned against the car and pulled out a cigar._

"_All in good time Sammy boy. But first, let's talk business."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SAM'S POV

"_What kind of business?" _

"_Oh you know, the usual 'devil' business. I'm here to present a proposal to you and it involves your 'beloved' Dean."_

"_Okay you have my attention. What exactly do you want?"_

"_I can get your brother back but for a price of course." The man said as he open the car door and Dean's lifeless body fell to the ground. Is this man serious? Can he actually bring Dean back? I would love to hear his smartalek comments and his mullet rock one more time. I guess the price would be worth seeing him one more time. How could it be worse than living without him? I looked at Dean's lifeless face lying near the man's feet and saw Dean's courage, his cocky attitude, and all things Dean. I would do anything to have him back. _

"_Great it's a done deal." The man interrupted my thoughts._

"_What- what deal?"_

"_The mind reveals a lot Sam." The man said as he tapped Sam's head. "I hope to do business with you again. Just remember your gambling with the devil." The man turned to walk away but instead faded away as Sam was flying back into consciousness._

"_What? WAIT! DEAN!"_

JOHN'S POV

I was ripped from my sleep by Sam screaming for his brother. At first glance Sam appeared to be fighting a bear- and losing. He had sweat covering every inch of his body and was lost among his tangled sheets. At first I was frightened to approach him but something told me I had to help him. I walked over to his bed and began to shake him, while dodging his flying limbs.

"SAM! Wake up! Sam!" He violently jumped up as if to protect himself while he searched the room. He looked blankly into my face while I wiped his hair out of his face.

"Dad? What happened? Dean. Where's Dean?"

"Sam, Dean's dead remember?"

"NO! I saw him."

"It was just a dream"

Sam eased a little at my explanation, but I remained tense. Something was not right and Sam and I are stuck right in the middle of it. I wish I could have my memory back!

SAM'S POV

It's been three days since the dream and Dad is still lacking in the memory department. There have been some glimmers of hope though. Dad is starting to remember hunting techniques. Great, the first thing he remembers is hunting the demon! I guess we all know what was truly important to him. He hasn't tried to hunt yet on the account of the cold he's developed. It seems like the usual cold and he should be able to hunt sometime this week this week

I have not given much thought to the dream since that night. I chose not to get my hopes up. Plus I didn't want to have to pay the 'price'. I could tell Dad was uneasy about the dream, but I just figure it was because he doesn't remember my nightmares. I have spent the last three days in every library known to man searching for anything connecting to the demon. Dad has tried repeatedly to tell me to take it slow and not jump right into hunting yet, but I have turned into what I preached against. Dad. Although Dad is oblivious to fact, I have become his clone seeking to avenge Dean's death.

DEAN'S POV

I've been sitting in this room chomping at the bit to see anything besides white for days. No sign of 'Lucifer' and nobody for that matter. If this is hell, well, I'd rather take the heat and fire. It's weird I haven't felt hungry, tired, and in fact I don't feel anything at all. What's worse is the silence, who ever said 'Silence is golden' should be shot. When am I going to see some action? I mean seriously, like being dead isn't enough?

Just about that time the one door in the room began to open to reveal someone I'd thought I'd never see again.

"Meg?"

"Who did you expect? The tooth fairy? Come it is time."

"Time for what?" I said without moving an inch. It was Meg the possessed girl who tried to killed Sammy and me more than once. " Why should I trust you?"

She just smirk and turned to leave. " Fine stay here. I know how much you enjoy it."

"Whoa, wait who said anything about staying? I was just testing you." I jumped from my seat eager to get out of this place.

"Look what I've sunk to, I'm trusting Meg of all people." Meg just snickered then turned to open the door.

LUCIFER'S POV

Little do Dean and Sam know, but they are playing right into my hands. My plan has started to unfold and soon Sam will have what he wants. But like I said it comes with a price and it will hit closer to home than they expect. With John off the job and without a clue I will shortly receive what I want. These Winchesters are like sitting ducks.


End file.
